


Wake Up Call

by fredesrojo



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredesrojo/pseuds/fredesrojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fury is an all-knowing bastard. Or, business as usual with the Avengers and SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

The shrill beep of her phone drew her out of sleep. Maria groaned quietly and rolled over, the warm line of her body draped across a warmer, bigger one. “Hill.”

Underneath, her companion shifted, a sleepy hum rumbling from his chest. She grinned, winked, and dipped to press a light kiss to his chest as she listened intently to the other end of the line. “Yes, sir. Roger that. Eleven hundred then, sir.”

She paused, eyes going wide. “I—I don’t have his current location, sir.”

Blue eyes opened wide, blonde brows furrowed.

“O-of course, sir.” Maria swallowed heavily. “I…I will relay the message, sir. 1100 hours. Hill out.”

Steve raised an eyebrow as she snapped the phone shut, her shoulders hunching. “What was that?”

She dropped her head to his chest, groaning loudly.

“Maria?” He palmed her shoulder, worried. “What’s wrong?”

Her answer muffled itself against the skin of his chest.

“Sorry, didn’t quite catch that.”

Maria lifted her head enough to speak. “Fury knows.”

“Fury knows?”

“Fury _knows.”_


End file.
